5 días
by Athena Oscura
Summary: Yaoi para variar, NO ES MÍO


**Antes que nada soy Athena Asamiya Ishida, conocida como Athena Oscura; regrese por una razón y esa es publicar la historia de mi nee-san Rin, por ciertas circunstancias no podré publicar de nuevo mis historias en ya que toda mi vida he publicado Kai y Ámbar, además de que tengo "asuntos" que atender y pronto haré una comu de ellos con una amiga que también es fanática del Kai y Ámbar. Pero para su alegría esta historia es Yaoi con Kai y Rei, espero que la disfruten: **

O-Rhin-San o Rin Asamiya:

Jejeje... esto me da mucha pena... es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic... espero que no me haya quedado tan mal...bueno creo que esta muy cursi...jejejeje

Mao Mariah

Takao Tyson

Dedicado a mi onee-san Athena Oscura

"**5 días"**

**Por: O-Rhin-San o Rin Asamiya**

Era un día cálido en Rusia, algo extraño si se comparaba con días anteriores, un joven de melena azul y desafiantes ojos rojos esperaba sentado en una banca del parque. En ese instante una chica pelirroja corrió a su encuentro.

-Disculpa, se me hizo tarde

-Perdón no basta Lucrecia, te espere 30 minutos!

-Sorry --u no fue mi intención!

-Bueno vamos, que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy

-Sip!

Ese día Kai Hiwatari se sentía feliz, tal vez por lo que estaba a punto de suceder o porque estaba con Lucrecia, hace tiempo que no hablaba con alguien tan abiertamente, no hablaba con alguien desde que "el" se fue...

Conoció a Lucrecia un día en que estaba enfadado al doblar la esquina sin darse cuenta choco fuertemente con alguien, era una chica pero estaba inconsciente, Kai la ayudó a volver en sí y fue como conoció a su mejor amiga.

-El destino-se dijo a si mismo

Su amistad evolucionó muy rápido ella le confiaba todo, eran muy unidos. Un día ella legó a su casa de lo mas entusiasmada-

-Me gusta alguien-dijo la chica

Al escuchar esto Kai se sintió feliz, talvez por el hecho de que esa chica tuviera tanta confianza para decírselo o porque él sabía lo que era amar a alguien, ese sentimiento de felicidad que a la vez era tan doloroso para el... El deseaba lo mejor para su amiga.

-Necesito que me digas que hacer-dijo Lucrecia

El sonrió y le dijo a "Crecia" como la llamaba de cariño, lo que el creía que debía hacer.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que una tarde mientras tomaban el te, ella le preguntó:

-Kai, tu tienes una persona especial verdad?

Kai se sobresalto, como lo sabia? si nunca se lo había dicho

-Si...-termino diciendo, era su mejor amiga, no existían motivos para no confiar en ella.

-Puedo saber quien es?

-Si te lo dijera te burlarías-repuso el chico

- no, lo prometo confía en mi!

Kai algo consternado decidió decirle la identidad de aquella persona que amaba con todo su ser.

-Su nombre es...Rei Kon...mi antiguo compañero de equipo...

Lucrecia no parecía alterada como pensó Kai que reaccionaría, al contrario estaba feliz de que se lo hubiera dicho.

-Y ya se lo dijiste?-dijo Crecia

-No...el... esta enamorado de otra persona

Y así era, Mao parecía ser la persona mas importante para Rei aunque el no quisiera aceptarlo, al menos eso parecía.

-Kai...-repuso Crecia- se que es difícil pero debes decírselo, el tiene derecho a saberlo.

-No, no puedo, se que el no me corresponderá; el ama a otra persona

Era doloroso pero era la verdad.

-Kai, te voy a dar un consejo, "Tus sentimientos nunca llegaran a la otra persona si nunca se los expresas, y si nunca lo sabe nunca sabrás que hubiera pasado"

Kai sabia que eso era verdad, por ello se había decidido a contarle todo a Rei, sus sentimientos, todo... para ello había decidido llamar a todos sus compañeros de equipo de nuevo.

-Si están todos el no sospechará nada...-se dijo Kai a si mismo.

Además Crecia lo ayudaría.

-Aunque no me corresponda, quiero que lo sepa, aunque el no crea que lo amo, aunque el ame a otra persona...

Tratar de leer el corazón de las demás personas... era un grave error; Kai Hiwatari en ese momento no podía imaginar lo equivocado que estaba.

Capitulo 2: Sentimientos.

Moscú, una mañana tranquila, cuatro chicos caminaban por las calles en busca de una dirección.

-Que amable fue Kai al invitarnos a su casa-dijo Takao

-Si, es bueno darse cuenta de que aun no se olvida de nosotros-dijo Max

-Si... -dijo Rei, es bueno estar juntos otra vez aunque sea por unos días...

-Chicos hemos llegado-dijo Kenny

Tocaron la puerta y un mayordomo los invitó a pasar, en la entrada estaba Kai para recibirlos.

-Bienvenidos chicos, espero que hayan tenido buen viaje-repuso el anfitrión

-Si, aunque la comida del avión sabe muy mal

Todos rieron por el comentario de Takao, todos menos Rei que mira ensimismado la puerta de la mansión.

-Y esa chica- dijo cuando acabaron de reírse

La pelirroja se acercó e hizo una reverencia.

-Discúlpenme por haberlos sorprendido, mi nombre es Lucrecia pero si gustan pueden decirme Crecia, soy amiga de Kai.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Takao, el es Kenny pero le decimos el jefe, el es Max y el Rei.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Rei sin ocultar su tono de enfado al verla ahí

-He pedido a Crecia que sea su guía hoy en Moscú...-dijo Kai- hoy estaré ocupado así que podrían ir con ella y recordar viejos tiempos.

-Yo lo haría con mucho gusto-dijo Crecia

-Estoy de acuerdo y ustedes chicos?-preguntó Takao

-Si- respondieron todos, aunque Rei parecía un poco decepcionado al saber que Kai no los acompañaría.

-Pues nos veremos luego-repuso Kai- diviértanse

Todos asintieron y se fueron.

-Ahora debo pensar como confesarle mi secreto a Rei...

En la noche todos volvieron muy alegres, cenaron y se dispusieron a ir a la cama.

-Buenas noches -dijeron Max, Kenny y Takao-nos vamos a dormir

-Yo me voy a mi casa que pasen buenas noches-dijo Crecia

-igualmente-repusieron todos-

-y tu Kai no vas a dormir -preguntó Takao.

-No voy a quedarme un rato afuera

-Ok, pues ya nos vamos, hasta mañana

Y se fueron a dormir, ya afuera Kai aun pensaba como decirle a Rei cuando la puerta se abrió.

Era Rei.

-Puedo hablar contigo-dijo a Kai

-Claro, siéntate

Acto seguido, el chino se sentó en el pasto al lado de su compañero.

-Quisiera preguntarte una cosa- dijo Rei rompiendo el silencio.

-Si?

-Lucrecia, no es tu amiga verdad?

-A que te refieres?-dijo Kai extrañado

-Ella, es tu novia verdad?

Kai, no podía creerlo, porque Rei le preguntaba algo así? Además el había dicho que Lucrecia era su amiga.

-Puedes engañar a todos-continuó Rei-pero no a mí, es tu novia verdad? porque lo ocultaste?

-No se de que hablas, porque los engañaría, Crecia no es mi novia es solo mi amiga, porque te pones así?

Rei lleno de ira y dolor por lo que el suponía que era verdad, no pudo contener mas todo lo que sentía.

-Eres idiota o te haces al tonto?-dijo Rei enfadado- que no te das cuenta?

-Cuenta de que Rei?-pregunto Kai confuso

-de que te amo...

-Que?-dijo Kai lleno de asombro y alegría

-He guardado mis sentimientos todo este tiempo esperando a que te des cuenta, que acaso nunca notaste como te miraba y quería

-Yo... pensé que estabas enamorado de Mao

-Claro que no, no me oyes? he estado enamorado de ti desde el primer día y tienes el descaro de decir que no lo notaste?

-Rei, yo...

-Eres un tonto...

Acto seguido Rei se levanto y corrió hacia su habitación, no quería seguir hablando con Kai, en ese momento sentía que lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba...

Entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso...

-Espera Rei!-dijo Kai tratando de detenerlo- yo también te amo...-respondió Kai pero era demasiado tarde, Rei no lo escuchó.

Capitulo 3: Malentendido

Kai se despertó temprano, debía hablar con Rei cuanto antes, aclararle todo, decirle que en realidad lo amaba a él...

Al ir a su habitación descubrió que ya se había ido. Takao, Max y Kenny habían quedado con Lucrecia para salir a pasear.

-Al menos a ellos les agrada-pensó Kai

Después de desayunar fueron a encontrarse con Lucrecia , diciendo que volverían luego. Kai comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle pedido a Lucrecia que lo ayudará a entretener a Takao, Max y Kenny, no era su culpa que Rei hubiera pensado mal pero todo era muy confuso.

-No es mi culpa, ni de ella-se repitió Kai-ella solo hacía lo que el le había pedido, ni uno de ellos habría imaginado lo que pensará Rei.

-Tal vez somos demasiado inocentes...-se dijo Kai

Y salió de su casa dispuesto a encontrar a Rei por donde fuera que se hubiera metido.

-Recuerda Kai solo tienes 5 días, en esos cinco días debes decirle a Rei-le dijo Lucrecia tiempo atrás.

-El primer día fue en vano...-pensó Kai-pero todavía me quedan cuatro-se recordó.

Y fue en busca del chino, fue a todos los lugares en donde el imaginaba que podría estar, mas sin embargo no tuvo éxito porque no logró encontrarlo, se pasó todo el día en su búsqueda pero no lo logró. Resignado volvió a su casa esperando que nada le hubiera pasado.

Cual sería su sorpresa al encontrar a Rei sentado esperándolo

-Rei...

-No me malinterpretes-dijo Rei- no te esperaba porque quisiera, Takao me pidió que te dijera que lo disculparas por no pasar tiempo contigo, pero mañana van a irse con Lucrecia de nuevo, yo que tu la cuidaría no te la vayan a quitar.

-Rei, estas equivocado...

-Mira no quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decir, buenas noches.

Kai no pudo evitar sentir el dolor de la frialdad de Rei.

-Tal vez eso fue lo que sintió al pensar en que Crecia y yo...

Y entonces Kai se sintió culpable, hace mucho que no sentía el dolor de aquel amor que se sentía por Rei. entonces pudo comprender su reacción, al menos en parte.

-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada ahora- se resignó.

Subió a su habitación, cansado y con los pensamientos revueltos en su cabeza, una solución... eso era lo que buscaba.

-He guardado mis sentimientos todo este tiempo...-recordó las palabras de Rei.

-Ahora solo me quedan 3 días... debo decírselo antes de que sea tarde...-pensó Kai.

Creo que mañana será un día muy largo...

Mientras tanto Kai, no era el único que sufría, en su alcoba Rei lloraba en silencio.

-Porque...? Porque tiene que ser así..?

Sin dar respuesta a esas preguntas Rei cayó en un sueño muy profundo, aún con lagrimas deslizándose de sus mejillas la tez de la luna ilumino al joven y esbelto chino.

-No sufras por mí, mi amado Neko-dijo Kai sintiéndose triste por lo que le había causado a la persona que mas quería, Kai se dejo vencer por el sueño que lo embargaba con la ilusión de que mañana todo sería mejor.

Capitulo 4: Una lagrima negra...

Al contrario del día anterior ésta vez, Rei no decidió salir, había planeado quedarse entrenado o contemplando el gran jardín que tenía la gran mansión Hiwatari, ignoraría a Kai si este planeaba acercarse, no obtendría sus favores como amigo ni que se hincara a suplicar¡Que diferente cambio había dado con respecto a su forma de tratar a Kai! Antes se sonrojaba y trataba de ser amable pero esta ocasión distaba mucho de ser una estancia para ser feliz con tan solo verlo.

Se dirigió al jardín y se sentó en el pasto¡que confesión tan profunda había dicho aquella noche, ahora el amor que sentía parecía mas odio que ninguna otra cosa, y no pudo evitar pensar entre toda esa belleza natural, lo hermoso que hubiera sido si el le hubiera correspondido.

El hubiera no existe...

Esta vez Kai había decidido no enfrentar a Rei, planearía todo cuidadosamente y lo enfrentaría mañana.

-Me escuchará aunque no quiera...-se dijo Kai.

El resto del día paso sin grandes expectativas, Kai no hablo con Rei ni Rei hablo con Kai...

Se acostaron a dormir antes de que los chicos llegaran. Ambos sabían que no podrían dormir en ese instante pero no les importo.

Recostado en su cama sin tener sueño, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, Rei no pudo contener las lagrimas de nuevo, las estrellas y la luna lo miraban impotentes... En ese momento se sentía tan solo...

-Lo sabía.. él no me quiere...- dijo Rei, en ese momento no pudo dejar de sollozar, y rompió en llanto de nuevo, pensando que pronto lo olvidaría, bueno... eso creía...

Capitulo 5: Un viaje sin fin

Kai estaba decidido, esta vez se lo diría, no era justo lo que Rei hacia, se exponía como la victima cuando en realidad no había ni bueno ni malo en esta historia.

Ese podría decirse, era su ultimo día, ya que el día 5 se irían es decir, mañana, si quería estar tranquilo debía decírselo en ese momento. Todos ese día habían planeado ir a una bahía lejos de Moscú, para relajarse. Apenas llegaron ahí, se dedicaron a explorar todo el lugar. A pesar de la presencia de los chicos, Kai y Rei no se dirigían la palabra. Sin embargo, ni Takao, ni Kenny, ni Max, ni mucho menos Lucrecia sospechaban lo que había ocurrido ni se habían dando cuenta de que no se hablaban. Era normal estaban concentrados divirtiéndose.

A decir verdad Kai quiso acercarse a Rei todo el recorrido, pero... le falto valor para decirle la verdad... para expresar sus sentimientos con palabras...

Y Rei no podía evitar pensar en su deseo de perdonarlo y que todo fuera como antes.

A ambos les dolía estar en esa situación y lo sabían, mas sin embargo, ninguno hacia algo para evitarlo.

El tiempo paso mas rápido de lo que pensaban, sobre todo para Kai que sabía que el momento de enfrentar a Rei llegaría antes de lo esperado.

Llegaron en la tarde a Moscú, mientras Lucrecia se disculpaba por no poder ir al día siguiente al aeropuerto a despedirlos ya que tenía un compromiso, pero alegó que era un placer haberlos conocido a todos y les pidió que si algún día volvían a Moscú no dudaran en comunicárselo, estaban felices de haber hecho una nueva amiga excepto Rei que aun no olvidaba su suposiciones, ya que el espero durante estos días con toda su alma que Kai le aclarara todo pero eso nunca paso. No tuvo mas que maldecir al destino, al amor y aquella mujer.

Se despidieron y fueron a cenar, al terminar todos se retiraron a empacar y a descansar, agradecieron a Kai sus atenciones y se retiraron.

Pero... como si la suerte lo hubiera predispuesto Rei fue el ultimo en terminar de cenar. Al terminar se levanto y susurro un vago: "Gracias por todo". Y se dispuso a imitar a Takao y compañía. En ese momento algo lo detuvo. Era Kai que lo tomaba de la mano fuertemente.

-Tengo que hablar contigo...-susurro

Y lo llevo casi a rastras hacia al patio, en el jardín, donde Rei había dicho esa "peligrosa" confesión.

-Te quieres burlar de mi?-dijo Rei airado

-Mira Rei voy a ser claro- dijo Kai sin miramientos- te pasaste estos días ignorándome y siendo incapaz de escucharme, pero esta ve3 me vas a oír.

Rei estaba sorprendido.

-Te amo Rei, eso era lo que quería decirte

-Porque... no lo dijiste antes- dijo Rei sintiendo que la felicidad lo embargaba

-Porque tu no me dejaste! Te ibas ofendido donde quiera que estabas, no me dirigías la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada!

-Kai, perdóname... yo...

-Silencio

En ese momento Kai besó a Rei y ambos se dejaron llevar por sus instintos, ambos se sentían tan felices, tan dichosos, porque no se habían dicho lo que sentían antes? así habrían podido vivir esa Euforia antes...

A la mañana siguiente, Kai despertó temprano, estaba muy feliz, todo había salido bien, cuando fue en búsqueda del objeto de su felicidad, solo encontró una carta de aquél a quien su corazón protegía.

"Kai:

Perdóname por todo lo que te he causado y gracias por todo me regreso a China con una sonrisa en los labios... te amo...

Rei"

-Qué hizo...?

Capitulo 6: Por siempre...

Un joven chino esperaba en el aeropuerto, parecía presuroso pero feliz a la vez. Para Rei Kon la dicha que sentía ahora no se comparaba con ninguna cosa.

Faltaban 20 minutos para tomar su avión.

-Creo que llegue un poco antes- se dijo.

En ese momento un joven Ruso entro corriendo, al verlo se detuvo, Rei parecía sorprendido por su presencia, pero a la vez se sentía feliz por que había venido a despedirlo.

-Que crees que haces?-dijo Kai finalmente

-Me regreso a China, Kai...tu y yo no podríamos estar juntos...no te das cuenta...es difícil pero tenemos que aceptarlo

Su rostro tenía un aire de tristeza y resignación.

-No me importa, hemos llegado a esto y ya no puedes echarte para atrás

Faltaban 10 minutos para que se fuera su avión...

-Que quieres decirme Kai?

7 minutos...

-Que, no puedes irte...ya no podría estar sin ti...

5 minutos

-Pero no puedo no lo entiendes?

3 minutos

-Quédate conmigo, por favor

1 minuto..

En ese momento llamaron a Rei, para abordar su avión pero Rei no podía moverse.

-Por favor...

En ese momento Kai besó a Rei y fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si nadie mas que ellos existiera, un instante después se separaron.

-Creo que perdí mi avión...

-No importa quédate

-Bueno creo que podría quedarme un tiempo-dijo Rei sonriendo.

Y ambos regresaron juntos.

-Kai...

-Si?

-Te amo

-Yo también.

Y aunque sabían que tendrían que separarse algún día... en ese instante no quisieron pensar en eso, prefirieron pensar en todos los momentos que tenían por delante, ya habría tiempo de preocuparse por el mañana, ahora para ellos, solo existía el presente.

**FIN.**

O-Rhin-san:

Sigo pensando que quedo muy cursi, creo que no sirvo para esto --u, necesito opiniones; opiniones por favor, criticas o algo así, por favor si tienen algo que decir mándenlo a Por último quiero dar gracias a mi onee-sama Athena Oscura, gracias por todo --u.


End file.
